Can't Take It Much Longer
by Outbreaking
Summary: Quinn can't take all the drama of Sam being with Mercedes, she still loves him. she can't handle being alone anymore, when Vocal Adrenaline offers her a spot she takes it. Suck at summaries just try it!  Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey , guys this is my first Glee story i hope you like it. Too bad i don't own Glee. Or Sam and Quinn would still be together. well , i hope you enjoy!**

Quinn's POV

"Hey, Mr. Shue," I called down the almost empty hallway, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Quinn," He said walking into the Spanish room, "what's up?"

"Uh, well okay I'm just going to say it." I say worriedly, "but promise you won't be mad?"

"Of course not!"

"Okay, well with all the drama that has been going on lately I can't take what's been going on." I say reassuring myself I'm making the right choice, " I'm leaving." He looks at me nervously. "I'm leaving Glee, and the school, Vocal Adrenaline has personally asked for me to join them" He doesn't answer, "I told them yes because, you know here I'm just a swaying nothing in the background." Still nothing, I continue, " Besides you don't need me anyways, Rachael is the real star, I wasn't really ever needed" I half smile at him. He looks taken aback, but still doesn't say anything but nod as I make my way out the door. " Oh, this is my last day, so my last Glee meeting too."

Later that day in Glee club

Mr. Shues POV

Half the class period is over. That's when I decide to break the news. "Hey guys I have some news", I say looking over at Quinn.

"Yes Mr. Shuester." Says Rachael, putting her full attention on me.

" Well uh," I say taking a deep breath, "Quinn is leaving."

Sam's POV

'What does he mean leaving' I thought

"She's leaving Glee, and McKinley and is joining Vocal Adrenaline." Says Mr. Shuester. All eyes land on Quinn who is looking at the floor.

"What?" Rachael pipes up; her eyebrows knitted closely together, "Why?" She asks turning to Quinn.

" She was asked by Vocal Adrenaline to join them, personally."

"Of course she did," Santana spat, "What Quinnie did your parents have to bribe them for them to accept _your _voice." She said with a grin on her face.

"Hey Santana, that's enough!" Mr. Shuester says, as Quinn scurries out the door swinging her backpack over her shoulder. The only goodbye we get is a small wave.

' She can't leave' I thought, Mercedes squeezes my hand. ' I don't love her, I love Quinn'

**What did you think? review please i enjoy your feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**i don't own Glee or brighter then the sun (the song i used) i realize the flahback is a bit corny, because all the Glee kids are discovered like that but i couldn't help myself. Enjoy. **

Quinn walked up to her new school, her fresh start. She felt good, but still a little sad for what she left behind. She'd been debating whether or not to take this offer. She remembers like it was yesterday…_flashback._

_A month earlier. _

_She had just found out about Sam and Mercedes after glee that day. She was kind of depressed lately, she found herself roaming the halls of McKinley and somehow wound up in the empty girls locker room. She did what always got her mind off things. The hot water running down her body almost masked the pain. So she did what she always did in the shower she sang. _

**Stop me on the corner  
>I swear you hit me like a vision<br>I, I, I wasn't expecting  
>But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it<br>Don't you blink you might miss it  
>See we got a right to just love it or leave it<br>You find it and keep it  
>Cause it ain't every day you get the chance to say<strong>

Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart  
>It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun<br>Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky  
>Shining how we want, brighter than the sun<p>

I've never seen it, I found this love, I'm gonna feed it  
>You better believe, I'm gonna treat it better than anything I've ever had<br>Cause you're so damn beautiful  
>Read it, it's signed and delivered let's seal it<br>Boy we go together like peanuts and paydays and Marley and reggae  
>And everybody needs to get a chance to say<p>

Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart  
>It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun<br>Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky  
>Shining how we want, brighter than the sun<p>

Quinn got so lost in this part of the song she didn't notice the faint footsteps. She only realized someone was there when she heard a voice. "Your very talented." A woman said, Quinn didn't recognize her voice. "I do realize this is awkward, but I heard you singing down the hall, I'm Jane by the way, I'm the new Vocal Adrenaline coach." Quinn knew that when Shelby left because of Jesse and the other freshman in collage a new coach would have to take her place. " You know Vocal Adrenaline has been eyeing you for some time actually I came here tonight to look for you to offer you a spot at Vocal Adrenaline."

Back to reality.

In her last class of the day she was thinking about her day, she wasn't slushied, or picked on, or laughed at, or reminded of what she let go and could never have again. In fact, she was welcomed and she even already made friends. And as far as one of her new friend Ashley said Glee club was great and wasn't put down around the school. Quinn liked it better here. Finally, she went to Glee club at the end of the day. She was five minutes early; she figured she would be the only early one in the huge auditorium. But, there was a cute, blond boy sitting in one of the audience chairs. "Hey" Quinn called to the anonymous guy. He suddenly, turned around to look at Quinn he was cute, with the cutest smile she had ever seen next to Sam's.

"Hey" he replied, "I thought I'd be the first one here since I'm knew, I'm Joey" he said sticking out his hand towards Quinn.

Quinn smiled at his dorky gesture, "Quinn." She replied shaking his hand, "I'm actually new too."

"Really?" he smirked, "what are the odds" Just then the rest of the Glee club came in and then they started rehearsal. Quinn And Joey were introduced to the group and everyone greeted them with open arms. The rest of class Quinn sat next to Ashley and Joey. ' Wow' Quinn thought, 'this is turning out better then I expected.'

**review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**i DON'T own Glee, if i did Sam and Quinn would be back together already.**

Sam's POV

It's been two weeks since Quinn left and it feels wrong without her here. It's unbalanced; I miss her, a lot. And I haven't even heard from her, well to be fair no one has. She just stopped talking to us. I wonder if she's okay. I hope she doesn't feel like I did when I was new. I heard footsteps behind me instead of turning around I close my eyes. I feel arms snake around my neck. Mercedes. "Hey, baby." She whispers in my ear.

"Hey" I reply blankly staring at the wall in front of me.

"Are you okay, you've been acting weird lately."

""Uh, sure I'm fine." I lie. Just then Finn and Rachel come into the Glee room arguing, as usual, about Finn apparently checking out the cheerleader's.

"Hey guys." Finn says, inching away from Rachel. We don't reply because just then Mr. Schuster walked in with the rest of the glee club. Everyone sat down as he began talking.

"Alright guys this week be better prepare for a little friendly competition with Vocal Adrenaline." Anonymous murmurs of 'oh crap' coming from our class. "Oh come on guys we will blow them away, and we will get to see Quinn."

"Oh please, like ill want to see that backstabber again." Said Mercedes. Instead of me coming to defend Quinn this time when it was actually Santana.

"Chill out Mercedes Quinn never did anything to you, in act if anyone's a backstabber it's you." She said standing up from her chair, "And you know what I don't think anyone here likes you anyways all you are is a lying, rude, stage hogging bitch." And with that she stormed them out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here's a new chapter i know i haven't updated in a while. But i got out of school last week and i think i will be updating more soo enjoy. i don't own Glee.**

Quinn's POV

Well, being at my new school isn't so bad. In fact, the glee club is fantastic! And I like all of my new friends like Ashley and Joey. It's just I miss my old friends, hell I even miss Rachel. It's just that being there was way too hard how can anyone look at the person you love and know you'll never have them again. I feel homesick, like the old glee club was my family my home. But, this is my new home now. I'll adjust...eventually. This week we are having a glee competition I hope it won't be too hard to go up against them. Well at least they will get to see what I can really do. I never got a solo back at McKinley now I have more than one.

_On the day of the competition_

Sam's POV

Well we have been working really hard to sing with Vocal Adrenaline or alongside I suppose. We are going to see Quinn today. I'm really nervous. Wait why am I nervous? Oh yeah, because I love her not Mercedes, that's why I broke up with her yesterday. I couldn't tell her why. Speaking of her she walks into the room where New Direction is supposed to meet before we leave.

"Hey, baby." She says.

"Mercedes, I told you we are broken up." I sigh

"Really?", she asks, "Than give me a reason why."

"Because I'm in love with someone else."

"Who?"

"It's not really your business." I answer. She sighs and sits down. Then, the rest of the New Directions start arriving. Santana and Puck walk in together followed by Finn and Rachel than Artie, Brittany, Tina, Mike and Mr. Shuster.

"Alright guys, we are performing four songs this afternoon, are we all ready?" Mr. Shuster asks.

"I guess." Replies Finn. Rachel nudges him.

"Yes Mr. Shuster, we are ready." Says Rachel smiling.

"Yeah, ready to lose." Says Santana.

"C'mon guys, let's have a positive attitude." Says Mr. Shuster

"Why, they have better voices a really good couch and they have Quinn." Says Finn, hunching over in his seat.

"So why can't we win without Quinn?" says Mercedes.

"Because we don't have the bubbly, yet strong voice that Quinn has." I say. Just then Mercedes looks at me. I think she gets it now.


End file.
